The Omega
by samchon25
Summary: Ketika kau merasa bahwa dunia begitu tak adil, mampukah kau bertahan? ataukah kau akan menyerah pada takdir? Boys Love. Omegaverse.


**Alternative Universe**. **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**. Cerita ini adalah **imajinasi saya**. **Boys Love**. M-Preg (kemungkinan)

 **Beware kata-kata kasar!**

Bertema **Omegaverse** yang idenya saya ambil dari beragam komik dengan tema yang sama. _Not really like this kind of theme but i want to try!_

Kesamaan akan nama, peristiwa, kejadian dan lainnya semua murni hanya kebetulan semata. Ini adalah **FIKSI.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka yang terlahir sebagai omegatidak akan pernah mengalami nasib baik dalam kehidupan, hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang terlahir sebagai alpha. Mereka yang terlahir sebagai beta memiliki kehidupan sebagai _second lead_ tepat di bawah alpha. Tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan terlahir sebagai omega yang selalu dipandang rendah dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah saat seseorang terlahir sebagai omegamereka akan seketika menyandang label sebagai _bitch_ yang terus menempel hingga kematian menjemput.

...

Naruto adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Uzumaki Namikaze. Kehidupannya begitu menyenangkan berfikir bahwa kelak ia akan menjadi seorang alphaseperti ayah, ibu dan kakaknya, _yeah_ jauh sebelum hasil tes miliknya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang omega!.

"Naru, maafkan ibu," suara yang sedikit lemah meminta dan Naruto tak ingin mendengarnya! Ia butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang _fucking_ omega!

"Kumohon bu, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh waktu," ratapnya berharap pada wanita yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya agar pergi dari sana.

Pria dengan rambut seperti matahari dan dengan rahang yang tegas hanya dapat meremas pundak wanita tersebut sembari menggeleng kepalanya. Wanita yang dipanggil ibu tersebut pun hanya bisa bersedih dan perlahan pergi dari depan pintu kamar milik anak bungsunya bersama pria tersebut.

...

Naruto tak tahu berapa lama ia berada di dalam kamarnya, ia tak memiliki nafsu makan maupun gairah hanya untuk sekedar beranjak dari kasurnya. Matanya hanya sibuk menatap langit-langit dalam diam dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasur empuknya. ' _Sepertinya aku harus pergi mandi'_.

Setelah selesai mandi dengan perlahan jari jemarinya mengusapkan handuk pada rambut dan menatap pada cermin besar di kamarnya.

' _Kau dapat melakukannya Naruto! Kau memang terlahir sebagai omega tapi kau tak boleh kalah dari mereka yang terlahir sebagai alpha!_ '

"Aku bisa melakukannya," kakinya melangkah keluar kamar dan turun menuju ruang makan. Sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan makanan melihatnya, menahan sedih ia berjalan pelan mengarah putra bungsunya. Memeluk dan berusaha memberi tahu bahwa sang ibu ada untuknya.

"Bu, aku baru selesai mandi. Jangan mengotori bajuku dengan ingusmu, aku tak mau mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya dipagi ini."

Dengan tatapan tak percaya sang ibu melihat pada sang putra "Apa maksudmu dengan ingusku huh? Apa kau bahkan melihat bahwa ibumu ini mengeluarkan air mata?"

"Baiklah, itu bukan ingus. Bu, aku lapar."

Tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya. Canggung itulah yang dirasakan Kushina, wanita ini tak tahu harus memulai darimana. "Maaf," hanya satu kata yang akhirnya dapat terucap dari bibir merahnya. Naruto menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan datar sembari menaikkan alisnya "Kenapa ibu meminta maaf?"

"Salahku –"

"Kau tak salah apapun bu, ini bukan salahmu ataupun ayah. Aku tak marah akan hal itu, _yeah_ hanya sedikit belum bisa menerima. Tapi ibu tenang saja, dunia takkan berakhir hanya karena tes itu menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah seorang omega," Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum seraya menghabiskan sarapan miliknya.

"Bu, aku masih ingin istirahat dirumah sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Boleh?" mata Kushina sedikit berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. "Tentu, istirahatlah sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Ah ya, bisa tolong buatkan aku janji dengan nenek bu? Kau tahu –uh, aku ingin konsultasi medis dengannya tentang keadaanku," sejujurnya Naruto merasa malu untuk mengatakan hal ini tapi dirinya yakin bahwa sang ibu dapat mengerti meski ia adalah seorang alpha. Melihat ibunya mengangguk dirinya hanya bernapas lega, setelah menyelesaikan sarapan ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Satu minggu lebih Naruto menghabiskan waktu untuk berada di rumah. Dirinya tahu bahwa istirahat dirumah hanya alasan agar ia tak perlu ke sekolah dan sangat berterima kasih karena sang ibu bisa memaklumi. Teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Gaara selalu datang seusai pulang sekolah untuk membawakan catatan tapi, dirinya masih belum bisa bertemu siapa pun.

* * *

"Aku ingin menjengukmu tapi, Gaara bilang kau sakit keras dan tak boleh bertemu siapa pun."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya mendengar temannya Kiba, yang menghadapkan wajah kearahnya. "Hanya masuk angin biasa, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Siapa bilang aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya "Ini masih pagi, aku tak mau meladeni omonganmu. Biarkan aku menyalin pekerjaan rumah dengan tenang," belum ada satu menit, suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

"Sepertinya absen selama dua minggu membuat otakmu tidak lebih baik _dobe_."

"Hn," Naruto hanya bergumam sementara mata dan tangannya terfokus pada pekerjaan rumah minggu lalu yang harus ia salin sesegera sebelum bel berbunyi.

.

.

Mata _cobalt_ milik Naruto memperhatikan satu demi satu wajah teman-temannya, menimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang omega. Haruskah? Selama pelajaran ia hanya memikirkan kata haruskah ia memberitahu teman-temannya atau tidak, Naruto memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Dirinya tahu bahwa ia terlalu paranoid pada kemungkinan dimasa depan yang belum tentu terjadi.

"Apa matamu tidak perih?" Kiba melambaikan telapak tangan didepan wajah Naruto. "Kau terlihat _creepy_ Nar."

"—ga." Kiba adalah teman yang tidak peka dan Naruto mengetahuinya tetapi terkadang ia juga ingin membenturkan kepala milik temannya 'barangkali jika ia membenturkan kepala Kiba maka temannya akan menjadi pintar'. "Apa? Aku tak mendengarmu Nar! Keraskan suaramu, apa kau ini seorang perempuan huh?"

"Secara nyata aku adalah seorang pria tapi secara teknis aku bisa dikatakan sebagai wanita." Sembari tersenyum mengejek. "Aku adalah seorang omega jika kau tak mengerti kata-kata yang tersirat _muts_."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sukses membuat perhatian teman-temannya beralih padanya. Mereka berusaha memproses kata-kata yang keluar dari Naruto, hal itu membuat kelas menjadi sunyi.

Mengangkat bahu sembari mengambil tas miliknya " _Just in case_ jika kalian tak mau berteman dengan seorang omega sepertiku, maka kukatakan lebih jelas bahwa aku adalah seorang omega jadi, kuharap kalian menjauh dan tak mencari masalah denganku." Naruto pun keluar kelas dan meninggalkan area sekolah tanpa peduli bahwa ia membolos.

Naruto tak tahu bahwa kata-katanya saat itu akan menyebar luas saat itu juga bagai flu.

* * *

Jam demi jam terlewati dengan tatapan kosong, matanya mengarah pada atap-atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

"Matamu akan iritasi jika kau tak mengerjap, _trust me_!."

Bola mata Naruto berputar mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan sang kakak. "Apa kau tak tahu kata-kata ketuklah dulu sebelum masuk?"

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya. Apa kau mencoba untuk mengguruiku?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan kak?"

" _Old woman_ ingin bertemu. Bukankah kau meminta untuk bertemu? Bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu." _Cobalt_ naruto terlihat datar setelah siluet sang kakak menghilang dari pintu kamarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya melihat pemandangan dengan wajah bosan.

"Kau memiliki kami. Aku ingin kau tahu itu Nar."

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah sang kakak, menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hm.. Aku tau," iapun kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela. Tak ada obrolan diantara keduanya. Bagi Kurama, Naruto mengetahui bahwa keluarganya ada untuknya itu sudah cukup dan Kurama tahu bahwa yang adiknya butuhkan saat ini bukanlah rasa simpati melainkan sebuah dukungan dan rasa percaya.

Pandangan Naruto menyapu pada sebuah _mansion_ dihadapannya.

' _Aih, sudah lama aku tak kemari dan begitu aku disini hanya untuk membicarakan tentang bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup sebagai seorang omega. Menyedihkan.'_

Matanya melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tubuh yang seksi, melihatnya membuat bibirnya melekuk keatas. " _Grandma_."

" _Brat_."

"Uh, sejak dulu aku selalu merasa heran bagaimana kau masih bisa terlihat muda meski umurmu –"

"Apa kau berpikir aku takkan memukulmu jika kau melanjutkan kata-kata milikmu itu hm?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi kapan kita bisa berbicara? Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar cerita dari ibu sepenuhnya." Tsunade dan Naruto. Dua _entitiy_ yang saling melihat dan berusaha mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing.

"Hei nek, apa kau tak mempersilahkan kami masuk terlebih dulu? Kakiku pegal berdiri." Kurama sukses membuat keduanya melihat kearahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau meminta ijin dariku huh? Aku tak menyangka, seorang _hooligan_ sepertimu meminta ijin. Apakah besok akan ada badai?" Kurama memutar bola matanya sembari berjalan masuk kedalam _mansion_ diikuti oleh Tsunade dan Naruto.

...

Satu persatu Tsunade menjelaskan tentang keadaan seorang omega pada Naruto dan tak sekalipun Naruto memotongnya. Tsunade tak tahu harus senang atau sedih melihat cucunya berubah hanya karena statusnya saat ini.

"Apa kau mengerti _brat_?"

"Secara keseluruhan ya. Jadi intinya adalah aku harus membawa _suppresant_ untuk berjaga-jaga." Naruto mengangkat bahunya membuat Tsunade ingin memukul kepala cucunya.

"Kau bisa mengartikannya seperti itu," membawa obat untuk menekan insting omega baik saat _heat_ maupun karena perilaku dominan sang alpha yang dapat menggerakkan insting tersebut, setidaknya dapat melindungi.

"Jadi kita sudah selesai?" Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk menuju ke pintu, ia tak peduli apakah sang nenek mengijinkannya atau tidak. Namun ucapan sang nenek sukses menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sudah memegang kenop pintu.

"Banyak aktivis yang sedang memperjuangkan hak para omega, aku dan Jiraiya adalah salah satu diantaranya." Naruto tak lagi memunggungi Tsunade dan hanya memberikan tatapan bosan pada sang nenek.

"Nek, aku tak tahu apa alasanmu memberitahuku ini tapi yang kutahu adalah tidak akan mudah untuk mengubah pandangan orang-orang yang telah mendarah daging."

"Tapi kami masih berjuang – "

"Berapa lama kau dan Jiraiya berjuang? Lima? Sepuluh? Belasan? Pada akhirnya di dunia ini alpha tetaplah segalanya. Omega hanyalah sampah dan itu takkan berhenti." Naruto merasa jengah, ia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut enggan berdiskusi lebih lanjut dengan sang nenek.

Tsunade hanya menatap sendu pada pintu yang telah tertutup.

...

"Wajahmu kecut sekali. Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun pada _old woman_ ketika kita pulang. _Why?_ _mind to telling me?_ "

Melihat Naruto yang diam cukup lama, Kurama berpikir bahwa adiknya tak mau membuka mulut akan tetapi pemikirannya salah. "Apa kau percaya bahwa suatu saat omega akan memiliki kebebasan selayaknya para alpha? Ah tidak perlu sejauh itu, beta kurasa sudah cukup."

Kebebasan. Satu kata yang cukup sulit untuk diberikan pada omega dan Naruto menginginkannya. Kurama tak bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan adiknya, harapan dan itu adalah hal menyakitkan meski hanya sebuah kebohongan semata – "Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu. Tapi yang harus kau tahu bahwa saat ini masih ada orang-orang yang memperjuangkan kebebasan tersebut."

"Berapa lama untuk memperjuangkannya?"

"Selama apapun, asal kau tak pernah menyerah untuk mencari dan memperjuangkan kebebasan tersebut."

' _Kenapa harus terus memperjuangkannya jika hasilnya takkan pernah berubah?_ '

...

TBC

* * *

*Curhat*

Saya ingin meminta **maaf** untuk semua pembaca yang telah membaca cerita lain saya sebelumnya, karena terlalu banyak membaca _western_ (bukan terjemahan) saya melupakan bagaimana EYD dan KBBI yang benar. Untuk _guest_ bernama **Ran** , terima kasih telah memberi kritik yang membuka mata saya (saya berharap untuk para _guest_ bersedia meninggalkan surel salah satu sns kalian untuk mengurangi _miss communication_ ). Terima kasih juga untuk senior **AruGent** dan **Zephyrus123** yang memberi _point_ letak kesalahan secara lebih mendetail.

Saya tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak author yang mengetik kata " _ **don't like don't read**_ ". Sejujurnya saat saya membuat cerita ini, saya bolak-balik melihat KBBI dan ternyata itu cukup melelahkan dan saya tidak sanggup untuk membuat kata lebih dari 1500 *ketawa*

Salam sayang, Yanchoco.


End file.
